The Global Positioning System (GPS) and its extensions in the Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) have become thoroughly pervasive in all parts of human society, worldwide. GPS and GNSS receivers in the form of chipsets have become widely incorporated into cell phones and other types of cellular devices with cellular-based communications equipment.
Typically, many communication devices such as cellular devices, tablet computers, and two-way radios, include highly integrated GNSS chipsets. In some instances these integrated GNSS chipsets are designed to work with the E-911 service primarily. In most instances these integrated GNSS chipsets are not designed to provide anywhere near a full range of features and outputs that may be available in special purpose GNSS receiver. Furthermore, when communication devices implementing integrated GNSS capabilities are used, they can exhibit reduced performance in positioning accuracy for a variety of reasons.